News Archive/3 11 10
= Straight from Castle Age = Master and Apprentice! March 11, 2010 by Vulcan Become a Master and train your apprentices! As your apprentices ascend in power, they may grant you auras and benefits that will make you a powerful team! They may even convince a new ally to help you in your quests and battles against dragons, orcs, and other monsters! Apprentices will also gain guidance and additional help from their masters so that they can become powerful enough to fend for themselves in the dangerous world of Castle Age! Ragnarok, the Ice Elemental March 11, 2010 by Vulcan Ragnarok , the Ice Elemental is here! The frigid monster is terrorizing the inhabitants of Icepeake. Rally your army with a Call To Arms to help take down the elemental before it destroys the city! Summon Ragnarok from the Alchemy Page! Note: It seems there is an issue with the Castle Age Live Feeds. We are not sure at this time whether it is a Facebook bug or Facebook has disabled it completely. We have removed the link for the time being. When it starts working again, we will add the link back in. We apologize for the inconvenience. = Random Information = *Master & Apprentice box added to the main page. *3 friends can be added as apprentices. *Friends that are added as apprentices must level 10 or lower. *There currently is a bug that does not allow this update to work. New CA players are having difficulty proving that they are real players, and because of this, the game cannot confirm them as your apprentices. Ironically, multis (people with a second accounts (which Facebook does not allow)) can become apprentices without any problems. *Here is a info how Facebook can verify accounts ''Facebook has several features in place to limit the potential for spam and abuse on the site. Verifying your account helps you retain control of your account and applications on Facebook. '' There are two ways to verify your account. First, you can verify your cell phone, which allows us to verify that a real person is in control of the account. This process is explained at: http://www.facebook.com/confirmphone.php The second way to verify your account is to affiliate with a college network. If your school provides you with an email address, you can add a college network from the 'Networks' tab on the Account Settings page, which can be accessed from the 'Settings' drop-down menu at the top of any Facebook page. Unfortunately, if you cannot verify with a cell phone or add a college network, you may be unable to verify your account. We apologize for the inconvenience, but this is currently one of the most effective tools we have in place to protect our users and developers. *Since people are only under level 10 for a very short time, the best way to get an apprentice is to invite someone to Caste Age who does not already play the game. But be sure not to do this until the bug mentioned above has been fixed, otherwise you will probably not be able to make that friend your apprentice. *New Gift: Mystery Ice Artifact. Combine the items received from this gift to make the Ice Orb. *New Recipe: Ice Orb *Ragnarok requires the Ice Orb to summon. Category:News Archive